Yours Ever
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Eternamente juntos. Eternamente separados. Amor e guerra nunca foram tão similares. Fic feita em parceria de Lady-chan e Metal Ikarus. Hades x Perséfone. Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Hello! Aqui é o Metal-Ikarus trazendo mais uma fic pra vocês. A idéia original desta fic foi concebida pela Lady-chan. E ela me pediu pra escrever. Então, palmas pra ela que ela merece.

A idéia é muito boa, e procura explicar, por que Hades e Atena vivem travando Guerras Santas. Como? Onde? E Por que tudo começou? O Hades é só um atoa que não tem mais o que fazer como nas fics do Ikarus? Nãaaaaaooo! Tem muita coisa por trás diisso. E vamos descobrir agora!

Os Capítulos estão um pouco curtinhos, mas estão sendo feitos com carinho. n.n

Espero que gostem!

**Yours Ever – A Saint Seiya Fanfiction by Lady-chan e Metal-Ikarus!**

**Capítulo 01 – Minha pra sempre...**

As plantações cresciam pela Grécia. A época da primavera. Perséfone, a jovem e bela deusa passava pelos campos floridos concedendo sua benção às flores e plantas. Colhendo belas flores para si. No entanto, sem saber que era observada do Olimpo.

-Zeus, meu irmão... Eis aquela que desejo pra mim... -Diz Hades, a figura de longos cabelos negros, olhos vazios e vestes negras – Conceda-me o direito de desposar Perséfone... E esquecerei as rusgas que existem entre nós...

-Eu deveria me sentir ameaçado? -Os olhos de Zeus faíscam.

-Você me deve, irmão!- Hades rosna- Enquanto vocês vivem aqui no Olimpo, desfrutando céu e terra, eu sou confinado ao submundo... Eu só peço que conceda-me uma companheira, para aliviar minha solidão...

Zeus caminha até a janela e olha pra baixo, vendo a filha distraída com a coheita de flores. Ele se vira para o irmão ávido pela resposta.

-Que assim seja... Eu lhe dou a minha bênção para fazer de Perséfone sua esposa...

Os olhos de Hades brilham e um sorriso se forma em seu rosto a medida em que ele é envolto por trevas e desaparece.

Na Terra, Perséfone é surpreendida por uma escuridão que brota da grama verde e a arrasta para o submundo. Seus gritos apavorados são abafados pelos súbitos tentáculos de trevas que a amordaçam.

Perséfone acorda num lugar escuro, mas em cima de uma cama macia. Havia paredes de azulejos escuros cercando-a e uma porta agourenta no fim do quarto. A janela não deixava luminosidade alguma entrar, pois o céu era escuro.

-Onde estou? - Ela indaga atordoada.

-Bem vinda... -Diz Hades surgindo em pleno ar. -Eu sou Hades... Senhor do submundo... Querida perséfone... -Ele faz um leve aceno com a cabeça em reverencia.

-Ouvi falar de você... É irmão de meu pai Zeus... Meu tio Hades...

-Exatamente...

-Por que me trouxe aqui, meu tio...?

Hades caminha até a cama, se ajoelha e segura a mão de Perséfone.

-Por que encantou-me com sua beleza incomparável, jovem Perséfone... Interpelei a meu irmão que me concedesse sua mão em casamento...

-Como? Meu pai jamais permitiria isto... -Ela se vira e corre para a janela para testemunhar com os próprios olhos que Hades dizia a verdade. Ela estava no submundo.

-Eu temo que ele já o tenha feito, minha querida... -Ele caminha até a jovem eusa, ávido por segurá-la. Ele a abraça pelas costas, acariciando-lhe o corpo.

-Meu pai... Abandonou-me... -Ela contém uma lágrima. Lembrando-se da liberdade que tinha na Terra e das flores que lhe traziam tanta alegria.

Hades não se contém e a faz virar pra si. Encarando-a nos olhos, ele a despe e a beija.

-Selemos nossa união, bela Perséfone. -Hades a leva para a cama e repousa-a gentilmente nos lençóis, onde ele a toma pra si.

"Você será minha pra sempre..." -Ecoa a voz de Hades na mente de Perséfone quando ela acorda no dia seguinte, inconsolável pelo seu destino.

**-No Olimpo-**

Deméter caminha pelos salões, aflita. Os olhos encharcados de lágrimas. Ela abre os portões do salão do trono de Zeus.

-Como pôde? -Ela vocifera- Sua própria filha! Você a condenou a confinamento no submundo! Ordene que ele traga-a de volta Zeus!

-Coloque-se no seu lugar Deméter... Pois não é um mortal qualquer que está diante de você... E sim, Zeus. O senhor do Olimpo... -Uma tempestade de raios se forma sobre o trono de Zeus.

-Como pode permitir isto, seu mostro?

Deméter cai de joelhos no chão chorando.

-Minhas decisões não serão revogadas... -Ele diz frio- Agora retire-se daqui... E conforme-se...

**-Na Terra-**

As plantações começam a minguar. Os frutos apodrecem. O trigo não cresce. A humanidade se desespera.

-Oh Deméter! Por que não ouve nossas preces? Precisamos de sua bênção! Nós passamos fome! -Grita o povo desesperado pela fome.

Um vento frio percorre os campos e florestas. As pessoas poderiam jurar que ouviam uma gargalhada no ar.

Uma mulher de pele alva, cabelos prateados e olhos azuis cristalinos, trajando um vestido de névoa voa pelos céus sorrindo de satisfação.

-Agora que Perséfone se foi, você verá o que é ser abandonada mãe! Despina há de se vingar sobre tudo que você ama! Hahahaha!

Despina se lança para os céus invocando nuvens brancas e trazendo a geada.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews!

**Lady-Chan:** Injusto nada. Acho que como você criou a história é muito justo que você dê seu parecer né? Mesmo já tendo elogiado no MSN, é bom pro ego do rapaz (Brincadeira)! Não elogia muito senão a crista aumenta! XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Coisa de grego. A gente passa por cima né? O Olimpo então parece uma "caixa cheia de hamsters se amando" (Como diz a Berta de Two and a Half Man. Espero que já tenha ouvido falar dessa série como ouviu falar de Friends! XD). E dar chutes não faz muito o estilo dessas deusas gregas né? Pelo menos não em CDZ. Nem Atena que deveria ser uma deusa guerreira é muito chegada em chutes! Já pensou em dar umas aulas de chutes pra elas Pure-Petit? Você ia ficar rica, com esse tanto de deus tarado que anda pelo Olimpo! XD

**luciaalmeida:** Continuarei. E espero que continue gostando da fic e que eu faça jus a esta bela história de "tapas e beijos". n.n

Eu usei um pouquinho de "licença poética" nos capítulos seguintes, mas a lenda permanece a mesma. A essência permanece a mesma.

**Legião:** Nada de Cavaleiros nessa fic (Pelo menos por enquanto). Mas bons palpites.

**Lune Kuruta:** Bom, eu já respondi a sua review por que não reisti quando a li. E todos os pontos foram elucidados eu espero. XD

**Nala-dono:** Vou reclamar muito no Twiitter! Não de você e dos seus elogios claro. E sabe como é né? Mesmo sendo gentil na hora, sendo forçado já vira uma puta falta de sacanagem...

**Yours Ever – A Saint Seiya Fanfiction by Lady-chan e Metal-Ikarus!**

**Capítulo 02 – Jamais sua...**

**-Olimpo-**

Hermes, o mensageiro dos deuses se aproxima dos aposentos de Deméter. Ele abre as portas e faz uma reverencia.

-Recebi seu recado, bela deméter... Eis-me aqui...

-Hermes... O mais veloz dentre os deuses... Minha proposta está feita... O que me diz? -Deméter pergunta com os olhos carregados de lágrimas.

-Eu devo apenas resgatá-la do submundo e a senhora me concederá Perséfone em casamento...?

-Sim. Temos um trato?

Hermes apenas sorri e si do quarto de Deméter fechando as portas.

**-Submundo-**

Perséfone estava sentada na cama, olhando vazia para a janela do escuro submundo. Hades invade o quarto, abrindo as portas de súbito.

O barulho das portas se escancarando contra as paredes não desperta a menor reação na bela Perséfone além de uma lágrima que escorre por seu rosto.

Hades olha ao redor vendo que ela sequer tocara a comida que lhe fora servida, ele a ergue pelos braços, encarando-a.

-Quer definhar? Por que não come? -Ele grita.

A reação de Perséfone é apenas olhá-lo nos olhos. Com o semblante carregado de tristeza. Seu rosto mais pálido que o normal, já demonstrava sinais de fraqueza.

-Coma! Ninguém vai tirar você de mim! Definhe se quiser, mas você é minha! Agora coma!

Perséfone livra-se das mãos dele e caminha até a janela. Hades se enfurece e a puxa pelo braço beijando-a.

Ela se livra do beijo e estapeia Hades. Ele afaga o rosto e furioso a subjulga jogando-a na cama.

-Você é minha... Bela Perséfone... Hades a abraça e a beija novamente. Ela sente nojo a princípio. Queria tanto se livrar daquele tirano. Daquele que roubara-lhe a liberdade.

Mas por fim, ela não sabe dizer por que, se entrega ao amor de Hades.

-Decidiu parar de lutar? -Ele pergunta após te-la consortiado.

Ela apenas deita-se na cama chorando.

-Coma... Mesmo que me deteste... Coma algo... Continue vivendo... Você tem a minha promessa de que eu a amarei cada dia mais e mais... E de que dedicarei a eternidade em fazê-la feliz... -Hades oferta uma maçã a Perséfone.

Ela olha com desdém e atira a maçã longe.

-Por favor... Como algma coisa... Mesmo que que seja... Uma pequena romã...

Ela olha para os olhos de Hades, talvez vendo uma centelha de esperança. Uma pequena fagulha de compaixão. Ela toma o pequeno fruto na mão e o morde. Em lentas mastigadas ela consome o pequeno fruto.

-Obrigado minha amada... Por atender a este humilde pedido...

Hades se levanta e caminha até a porta. Ele a fecha com um sorriso olhando-a deitada na cama. Quando Hades fecha a porta por completo, Perséfone se levanta e caminha até ela, mas está trancada.

Chorando ela se ajoelha no chão.

-Está tão bela quando da vez em que a cortejei... Um pouco mais pálida... -Diz a voz da janela.

-Hermes! Graças a Zeus...

-Sua mãe me mandou vir buscá-la... -Ele estende a mão pra Perséfone.

-Obrigada... Serei pra sempre grata a seu ato heróico gentil Hermes...

-Há muito esperei por este dia, Perséfone... Pois quero que seja minha esposa...

-O que? O que está dizendo?

-Sua mãe prometeu que eu poderia desposá-la se viesse buscá-la...

-Meu pai me dá um marido sem me consultar... E agora minha mãe me dá outro... Não posso eu decidir por mim mesma a quem amar? -Uma lágrima escorre pelo canto dos olhos e ela a limpa com as mãos.

-Você pode... Pode escolher ir comigo e ser minha esposa... Ou permanecer aqui sendo violada por Hades...

Perséfone dá a mão para Hermes. Ele a abraça gentilmente, olhando-a nos olhos. Seu corpo começa a levitar e ambos partem pela janela como um feixe de luz a cortar o submundo.

**-Olimpo-**

Hermes chega pela janela, com Perséfone nos braços. Deméter está radiante. Mas ao mesmo tempo desesperada por ver a filha num estado tão fraco.

-Hermes! Oh Hermes! Você cumpriu sua promessa! Eu lhe sou eternamente grata!

-E quanto... A sua promessa?

Deméter olha para a filha, que mal conseguia abrir os olhos. E com o coração partido diz:

-Eu lhe dou a mão dela em casamento...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u**

**Pure-Petit-chan:** A esperança é sempre a única que morre né? Mas... Esperemos. Como eu vou esperar que você realmente abra uma escola de chutes. Quero aprender a chutar como você... XP

**Ben Toph:** A idéia foi da Lady-chan. Então, créditos pra ela. Vejamos se o caminho será o que você tem em mente. Me conta depois ok? XD

**Mahorin:** Acho que sortuda não é bem a palavra certa. Apesar de que o Hades é muito popular entre as meninas do fanfiction né? E sim. Zeus é mesmo um sacana. u.u

**Lune Kuruta:** Bom, como a Pure-Petit ainda não abriu a escola de chutes, uma jovem e bela deusa indefesa tem de recorrer a meio mais passivos como forma de protesto né? Talvez, aquele ponto fraco dos homens ainda não fosse muito divulgado como ponto fraco na época, mas... Enfim... Fazer o que né? u.u

Seguindo com esta fic...

**Yours Ever – A Saint Seiya Fanfiction by Lady-chan e Metal-Ikarus!**

**Capítulo 03 – Sua pra sempre...**

**-Salão do trono de Zeus-**

-Zeus! -Hades invade o salão rugindo e tomando forma em meio a uma nuvem de escuridão.

-O que foi agora Hades? O que quer de mim desta vez? Já não atendi a suas indulgências?

-E sua lei foi quebrada! Sua palavra foi desobedecida!

Hades aponta para a porta no momento em que Deméter surge, furiosa.

-Por ela! -Hades aponta para Deméter.

-Você ousou passar por cima de minha autoridade Deméter? -Zeus se levanta- Eu fui bem claro! Minha decisão fora tomada!

-Eu não permitirei que minha filha seja feita escrava no submundo! -Ela olha pra Hades- Vá embora! Ela não o deseja como marido!

-É mesmo? -Hades sorri malicioso- Que a tragam aqui então! E que ela testemunhe de sua própria boca!

-Com prazer! -Deméter manda Hermes buscar Perséfone. Hermes chega com a jovem deusa nos braços. Fraa, mal podendo andar. A mãe a apara quando Hermes a coloca de pé no chão.

-Veja o que este monstro fez a minha filha! -Deméter acusa Hades.

-Ela fez isto a si mesma! Por se recusar a aceitar meus cuidados! A tratei como rainha e nada menos!

-Zeus! Que prova mais necessita de que ela não deve ser esposa de Hades? Ela preferiu definhar a ser consorte deste demônio!

-Existe verdade em suas palavras Deméter... -Zeus se levanta, observando a situação. -Então, Perséfone rejeitou Hades...?

-Isto mesmo! -Deméter responde.

-Deixe-a falar por si mesmo... -Zeus segura a façe de Perséfone com a mão. -E então minha querida?

-Sim, meu pai... -Perséfone responde fraca.

-E não só isto, mas o sequestro de minha filha, levou a terra a a fome e miséria! -Deméter interpela.

-Sua negligência causou isto, na verdade... -Zeus responde. -Embora, devido ao amor que sente pela filha...

Perséfone novamente cambaleia, mas é amparada por Hermes. Hades apenas observar a cena sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Bem... Talvez... Eu devesse reconsiderar minha decisão, uma vez que minha filha não suporta a idéia de ser aprisionada no submundo...

Deméter sorri victoriosa.

-No entanto, meu caro irmão Zeus! -Diz Hades caminhando pelo salão com um sorriso largo estampado no rosto. -Perséfone não me rejeitou, de fato... Nós consumamos nossa união...

-Você a forçou! Não fez nada a ela que não tenha sido forçado! Você a violou!

-É mesmo? Hahaha... Pense bem... Minha bela Perséfone... Você rejeitou-me inteiramente? -Hades se aproxima de Perséfone e acaricia-lhe o rosto.

Tanto Deméter quanto Hermes a puxam pra longe de Hades. O imperador do submundo gargalha.

-Ele lhe deu algo minha filha? Responda! -Deméter segura o rosto da filha. As lágrimas começam a verter do rosto de Perséfone.

-Ele me deu uma romã... Mãe...

-Não! Diga-me que não aceitou! Diga-me! -Deméter sacode a filha pelos ombros. Mas o silêncio de Perséfone já diz tudo.

Ela olha pra Hermes, triste.

-Obrigada por tudo... Hermes...

-Você perguntou... Se poderia escolher por si própria a quem amar... Parece que você já havia feito a escolha...

-Está decidido! -Hades abraça Perséfone pelas costas.

-Zeus! Eu imploro! Não permita!

-Está provado Zeus! Ela não me rejeitou!

-É verdade... Ela não o rejeitou... Inteiramente...

Hades já exibia o sorriso vitoriso até que ouviu a palavra "inteiramente" saindo da boca do irmão.

-Eu já me decidi... -Diz Zeus. -Eu determino que Perséfone seja mantida na terra!

Deméter suspira aliviada.

-Por metade do ano... Na outra metade, ela deverá servir como rainha do submundo ao lado de Hades! Que ela retorna ao submundo agora...

-Inaceitável! -Ruge Hades.

-Eu já me decidi! Alguém mais pretende expor objeções? -Zeus se levanta invocando raios do céu que cortavam o ar e explodiam no chão ao seu redor.

Hades se encolhe por enquanto e faz uma reverencia.

-Que assim seja...

-Não Zeus... Reconsidere... -Clama Deméter...

Hades envolve a si e a Perséfone em trevas e desaparece retornando ao submundo.

**-Submundo-**

Hades ressurge em seu quarto com Perséfone em seus braços. Ele a repousa na cama gentilmente. Ela senta-se na cama, olhando para Hades ajoelhado a seus pés. Perséfone acaricia-lhe o rosto.

-Ama-me de verdade, imperador?

-Sim... Amo-lhe mais do que tudo... E a senhora me ama Imperatriz?

-Sim... Sou sua... Pra sempre, amado imperador... Embora, tenhamos nos conhecido sob tristes circunstâncias... Embora tenha-me feito cativa e roubado-me a liberdade... Concedera-me amor... Amor como jamais imaginei ser capaz de sentir... Por isso, serei sua pra sempre...

Perséfone remove suas vestes e deita-se na cama convidando Hades a deitar-se com ela. Hades se despe e abraça a esposa amando-a.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u**

Hello! Voltando com mais um capítulo. Aproveitando que eu tive um surto de criatividade que me levou a terminar a fic rápido, estou postando essa fic mais rápido. Por que acho que o resultado final ficou bacana.

Vamos às reviews!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Serei seu primeiro aluno. Erm... Você não fará demonstrações práticas nos alunos né? x.x

**Lune Kuruta:** Ah não tá reclamando? Então toma mais capítulo! XD Anyways... Realmente coragem da grossa essa da Deméter né? Mas mãe é mãe. XP

PS.: Depois quero ouvir essa piada no MSN... XD

**Yours Ever – A Saint Seiya Fanfiction by Lady-chan e Metal-Ikarus!**

**Capítulo 04 – Nossos males...**

**-Monte Olimpo-**

Os doze deuses do Olimpo se reúnem pela primeira vez após a batalha contra os titãs. O motivo da reunião, é discutir a traição do titã Prometeu. Que roubara o fogo dos céus e concedera aos seres humanos como presente.

Zeus já determinara o castigo para o Titã. Acorrentado ao monte Cáucaso, ele teria o fígado devorado por uma águia diariamente. O fígado se regenaria ao fim do dia apenas para que o tormento recomeçasse no seguinte.

No entanto, Zeus se apiedou dos homens, que não tiveram culpa da ousadia de Prometeu e determinou que os homens, a criação máxima de Prometeu, precisavam de uma companheira.

E assim, Pandora, a primeira mulher foi criada. Cada deus concedeu-lhe um dom. Recebeu de um a graça, de outro a beleza, de outros a persuasão, a inteligência, a paciência, a meiguice, a habilidade na dança e nos trabalhos manuais. Hermes, porém pôs no seu coração a traição e a mentira.

Lembrando-se da humilhação que sofreu com relação a Perséfone, ele sorri com malícia olhando sua obra prima em trabalho.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Nota do autor:** Na origem original (Argh Ikarus!) Pandora na verdade foi um castigo de Zeus, para a humanidade, pela ousadia do Titã Prometeu. Considerando que isso não faz sentido já que Pandora foi agraciada com tantas qualidades e considerando que 99% da comunidade de leitores são na verdade leitoras, eu prefiro não considerar a primeira mulher como castigo. Mas sim como o que elas realmente são. Dádivas! _

_Olha a propaganda política pra ganhar review Ikarus! Ò.Ó_

_Não é! Juro! X.x_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Epimeteu, foi convocado pelos deuses para que Pandora fosse-lhe dada de presente.

-Eis que cumpriste a missão a que lhe confiei! Criaste os seres vivos da terra e deu-lhes nome e importância sobre a Terra... Não o culparei pela transgreção de seu irmão... Portanto oferto-lhe Pandora...

-Ela é maravilhosa, grandioso Zeus... E humildemente agradeço-lhe por te-la me dado. -Epimeteu se ajoelha diante de Zeus.

Tomando Pandora pela mão, ele a levara para sua casa.

Anos se passaram com Pandora sendo a esposa de Epimeteu. A mulher foi boa esposa, amando o titã por muitos anos. Mas sua curiosidade sempre atiçada pela presença de uma caixa que o titã guardava no quarto. Num altar erguido em nome dos deuses.

-Jamais se aproxime desta caixa... Ela foi me dada por Zeus para guardar... As punições seriam severas para aqueles que a abrissem, minha amada...

-Mas o que há dentro, meu senhor?

-Não interessa... Não deve ser aberta jamais... Entendeu?

Pandora faz que sim com a cabeça.

-Agora, devo ausentar-me.

-Vai ver seu irmão de novo, amado?

-Sim.

Prometeu parte. Pandora continua olhando para a caixa. Chegando ao topo do monte, ele vê o irmão acorrentado ao ninho da Águia.

-Irmão! -Grita Epimeteu.

-Prometeu... Há quanto tempo não o vejo irmão... A águia acabou de partir... Já não suporto mais... Até quando devo sofrer este suplício?

-Não sei meu irmão...

-E quanto ao seu dever meu irmão? Eu rogo que não cometa o erro que eu cometi... De desagradar Zeus... Guarde a caixa... Você a trouxe consigo?

-Não... A mulher que Zeus me deu está encarregada de guardá-la em minha ausência...

-Mulher? Irmão! Não deve deixá-la sozinha! Afaste-a da caixa!

-Não há perigo Prometeu! Ela já guardou a caixa em minha ausência, diversas vezes.

-Precisa voltar! Proteja a caixa!

De volta ao lar do titã, Pandora caminha até a caixa, com os olhos sedentos hipnotizados pela curiosidade. Ela estende a mão até a caixa e remove o selo de Atena em frente a fechadura.

Pandora abre a caixa, de onde um rugido ecoa pelos céus. Sombras se espalham pelo mundo. Epimeteu chega apenas a tempo de ver Pandora gritando assustada diante daquela malícia avassaladora que emana da caixa.

-O que fez mulher? -Ele grita e corre para ela, empurrando-a no chão.

-Perdoe-me, meu senhor! Eu... Não resisti!

Prometeu sela a caixa. Os céus são cobertos por nuvens e tempestades. A voz de Zeus ecoa pelos céus.

-O que fizeste mulher? Liberaste toda a maldade sobre a face da Terra! E condenaste a raça humana criada por seu esposo!

-Meu senhor! Perdoe-a! Ela não sabia!

-Eu condeno você a passar a eternidade no tártaro! Como punição para seu crime, Pandora!

-Não! Perdoe-me!

Pandora é atingida por um relâmpago e desaparece no ar. O grito de Prometeu ecoa pelos céus, chorando pela mulher que amava.

-E mais uma vez extendo-lhe a misericórdia por ter errado para comigo! Mas apenas, por que uma força ainda permanece selada na caixa... A esperança...

Epimeteu se ajoelha prostrado no chão.

**-Submundo-**

Hades se despede da esposa. Era chegado o momento de Perséfone cumprir sua tarefa.

-Espero ansiosa por meu retorno amado...

-Eu também... Minha querida... -Hades beija-lhe carinhosamente.

Hades transporta Perséfone para a Terra, como sempre. Assim que ela desaparece, uma figura feminina surge detrás das cortinas.

-Ela se foi? A figura pergunta.

-Sim.

-Então, agora você é meu, Imperador...

A figura envlove os braços ao redor do pescoço de Hades e gentilmente o beija.

-Diga-me Imperador... Quem é a mais bela? A quem o senhor ama de verdade?

-A você...

Os dois se jogam na cama. Ele passa a noite com Leuce, fazendo amor às costas de Perséfone.

Alguns dias mais tarde, Minos, um homem de longo cabelos brancos, que cobrem os olhos, se aproxima da sala do trono de Hades.

-Meu senhor... Acabei de julgar os crimes em vida desta mulher... Acreditei que o senhor gostaria de lidar com ela pessoalmente... Pelos seus crimes foi determinado que ela deveria passar a eterninade no Tártaro...

-Grande transgressão deve ter cometido pra receber tal punição... -Diz Hades de seu trono. -Aproxime-se mulher. E diga-me seu nome...

A mulher, em roupas esfarrapadas e sujas, ajoelhada no chão com os pulsos acorrentados responde:

-Meu nome é Pandora...

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews! Acabei não tendo muito tempo de atualizar essa fic. Mas sorry pessoal. Tô atualizando agora. XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Ok. Se as aulas práticas forem no Hades eu já tô lá. Onde me inscrevo? E você sabe que onde tem Pandora o cheiro não melhora (Rimou). Né? n.n

**lucialmeida:** Hades teve várias amantes. Menthe foi a gota d'água. Sobre o Pormetheu, eu sempre achei que os deuses gregos eram um bando de (CENSURADO) que nunca quis nada de bom pra humanidade a não ser o "séquisso".

Anyway... Continuando...

**Yours Ever – A Saint Seiya Fanfiction by Lady-chan e Metal-Ikarus!**

**Capítulo 05 – Minha traição...**

**-Submundo-**

Hades caminha no salão de banho. Uma parte do Palácio de Giudecca, onde há uma enorme banheira com água quente despejada por gárgulas nas paredes. Pandora se aproxima e remove as vestes de Hades.

-Seu banho está pronto meu senhor... -Ela diz fazendo uma reverencia com o rosto ruborizado.

-Minha querida... Não precisa virar seu rosto... -Ele ergue o queixo de Pandora gentilmente olhando-a nos olhos. -É uma criada tão dedicada...

-Suas palavras são gentis imperador... Agradeço tanto por poupar-me da punição do tártaro...

-Alguém tão bela não deveria ser lançada no esquecimento do tártaro... -Ele diz adentrando a água. -Por favor Pandora... Acompanhe-me...

-Eu... Não ousaria, imperador... -Ela diz envergonhada.

-Não ousaria... Obedecer um pedido meu? -Ele mergulha na água quente. -Venha... Dispa-se e venha comigo... Preciso que me ajude no banho...

Pandora obedece Hades e caminha pela água até ele. Hades se vira de costas.

-Lave-me as costas Pandora...

-Sim imperador...

Pandora molha a toalha e esfrega as costas de Hades com as mãos tremulas.

-Está com medo Pandora? -Ele pergunta.

-Não... Ela sussurra.

-Por acaso, a visão de seu senhor a ruborece a face?

-Sim...

-Entendo... Não se envergonhe de mim Pandora... Pois eu não me envergonho de sua beleza.

Hades se vira para Pandora e olha-a nos olhos. Um olhar profundo e hipnotizador. Ela tenta desviar o rosto, mas ele segura sua face e a beija.

-Imperador! Não devo! Exclama Pandora.

-Não deve o que Pandora...? Recusar as carícias de um deus?

-Mas... Senhora Perséfone...

-Não se preocupe com minha adorada esposa... Ela jamais precisará saber...

Hades puxa Pandora pra perto de si abraçando-a e beijando-lhe o pescoço. Pandora se entrega às carícias dele sem hesitar. O beijo ardente a subjulga completamente.

-A quem você ama Pandora...?

-Somente ao senhor... Imperador Hades... -Pandora Exclama quando Hades a toma pra si. Os dois se entregam um ao outro.

**-Alguns momentos depois-**

Hades observa Pandora jogada sobre a cama após passarem a tarde fazendo amor. A respiração calma e cadenciada. Os longos cabelos espalhados pelo corpo nu. Das sombras Leuce observa com cara de asco.

-Então... Esta... "humana"... -A palavra sai quase cuspida. -É a que escolheu no meu lugar?

-O que faz aqui, Leuce?

-Sinto saudade de seu toque Imperador... -Leuce abraça Hades por trás e o beija. Ele se vira pra ela, segurando seus braços.

-Você me deseja tanto assim?

-Sim... Eu quero ser sua e unicamente sua Imperador Hades!

Hades beija Leuce. Ele a prensa na parede e a domina. Ela se rende a ele. Pandora acorda, mas sem fazer barulho, observa o ato. Apenas a lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto denuncia sua cumplicidade.

-Hades... Indomável. Não se rende a ninguém não é meu imperador? -Indaga Leuce.

Hades apenas sorri enquanto farta-se no corpo de Leuce.

Os meses passam. Hades continua com sua infedelidade, até o momento em que Perséfone retorna da superfície.

Hades com um belo sorriso a recepciona com um beijo.

-Amado... Estive tão ansiosa por revê-lo... Acompanha-me... A muito desejo saciar a sede que sinto de ti...

-Querida... Espere... -Ele a segura pelo braço. -Não estou disposto hoje... Descanse por esta noite... Amanhã... Saciaremos nossa saudade...

Perséfone se decepciona, mas aceita por fim. Ela vai até o quarto e deita-se na cama, tristonha. Hades sorri. Pandora que observava a cena, vira-se e procura afastar-se de Hades. Ele a segura pelo pulso, a puxa pra si e a beija.

-Imperador! -Ela sussurra ao se livrar do beijo. -Mas e a quanto a senhora Perséfone...?

-Shh... -Hades a beija prensando-a contra a parede e dominando-a. Pandora morde os lábios para conter o que seriam gritos de prazer que acusariam sua infidelidade.

-Recomponha-se Pandora... -Diz Hades saciado, largando Pandora no chão.

-Sim Imperador... Retomarei a meus deveres... -Pandora se levanta e parte, chorando.

Hades deita-se na cama ao lado de Perséfone e a abraça.

-Ah minha amada rainha... Como senti sua falta... -Ele beija Perséfone.

-Também... Senti saudades suas, meu imperador...

Os dois adormecem. No dia seguinte são acordados por Pandora que adentra o quarto trazendo o desjejum.

-Obrigado Pandora... -Diz Hades.

-Esta é a criada a que se refere amado?

-Sim... Uma doce e gentil donzela que tem servido-me por estes meses em que esteve longe... -Hades diz beijando os ombros de Perséfone, mas olhando para Pandora.

Pandora parecia que estava prestes a romper em lágrimas a qualquer instante.

-Com sua licença... -Pandora sussurra.

-Espere criada... -Pede Perséfone. -Prepara-me um banho... Hoje passarei o dia todo ao lado de meu amado...

-Como desejar, senhora... -Pandora faz uma reverencia.

**-No banho-**

Pandora ajudava Perséfone a se banhar.

-Pandora. Como tem passado meu marido em todo este tempo? Ele esteve bem?

-Sim senhora... Ele ansiava por seu retorno. -Pandora se condena por mentir.

-Ele falou de mim?

-O imperador sempre fala na senhora... -Ela engole o choro. -E no quanto a ama... -Ela joga água sobre os cabelos de Perséfone com um jarro.

-Compreendo... Obrigada Pandora... Por servir a meu amado... Serei pra sempre grata...

Perséfone se levanta. Pandora a cobre com toalhas e enxuga seu corpo.

-Devo preparar a ceia, minha senhora? -Pergunta Pandora.

-Sim... Devo esperar por meu amado... Hoje, eu o amarei como nunca... Para compensar estes meses que passamos longe.

Pandora cobre o corpo de Perséfone com suas vestes e parte fazendo uma reverencia. Enquanto isso, Hades caminha pelo submundo. Pelo Cocito. Uma das prisões do inferno. Onde ele ouve a canção mais bela de uma ninfa que ali se banhava.

Ela nota o olhar do imperador do submundo e sorri de forma jovial. O imperador retribui o sorriso aproximando-se dela e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok. Vamos as reviews! Fiquei meio relapso. Já podia ter terminado de postar essa fic. Desculpas sinceras leitores e leitoras.

Mas vamos lá...

**Ben Toph:** Sim, sim! Capítulos muy calientes! Hades sedutor! Desculpe pelas rápidas atualizações. Mas é que me empolguei com essa fic... Enfim. Obrigado pela review! XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Adorei as suas aulas. É uma professora excelente. Já estou dando chutes quase perfeitos. XD

Sobre o Hades, sabe como é né? Lá no submundo não tem televisão, só tem defunta e torturas... Aí, o que se fazer né? Piada infame. Ok. Beijão! XD

**Legião:** Essa fic está do jeito que você gosta né? XD

**Lune Kuruta:** "Cláudia" é? Não sabia seu nome. Meu jeito "bicho-do-mato" (como a mãe sempre diz), sempre esquece de perguntar essa partezinha importante. Prazer. Fernando. Fê ou Nando pros amigos... n.n

(Quer dizer que Sagitarianos são galanteadores é? Eu devo ter nascido do avesso então... Sou tímido demais... x.x)

Enfim... Pandora não presta (Mais ou menos), Hades é um [CENSURADO]. Leuce uma rapariga. E Olimpus High uma creche desgraçada cheia de catarrentos gerados pelo deus do submundo. XD

(Brincadeira Lilly Angel! A Charlie é uma graça! Adorei ela de verdade! XP)

Piada infame contada. Obrigado pelas reviews. Beijão!

PS.: Sumiu do MSN heim? ù.u

**luciaalmeida:** Triste saber o fim da história né? Saber que a Perséfone tá agarrando em porta de igreja de tanto galho na cabeça... Dá até pena da coitada... u.u

**Yours Ever – A Saint Seiya Fanfiction by Lady-chan e Metal-Ikarus!**

**Capítulo 06 – Minha dor...**

Perséfone esperou pacientemente por Hades em seu leito, mas ele não aparecia. Ela ouve Hades chegando e abrindo as portas do palácio. Ela corre até ele para recepcioná-lo. O recepciona com um beijo, mas o beijo já não tinha mais o ardor de antes.

-Algo o incomoda, amado? -Ela pergunta.

-Não... -Ele apenas se livra dela. -Deitarei-me agora...

-Eu o acompanharei amado... -Perséfone o segue.

Quando Hades deita-se na cama, ela o acompanha e remove as vestes, deitando-se na cama. Beijando o corpo do esposo. Beijando-lhe os lábios mas sem retribuição.

-Amado... Por que não corresponde a minhas carícias? Fiz algo que o entristeceu?

-Não... Jamais minha amada...

-Seu beijo é frio... Não possui mais desejo...

-Bobagem minha querida... -Hades beija o corpo nu da esposa. Ele a toma nos braços e a penetra. Mas ela não sente desejo por parte do esposo. Ele não tem mais nenhum carinho. Até mesmo quando a violou da primeira vez após seu sequestro Hades demonstrara mais paixão do que agora.

No dia seguinte, Hades levanta-se cedo e sai. Perséfone permanece sobre a cama chorando. Pandora se aproxima, procurando acalentar a Rainha.

-Senhora...? Por que sofre?

-Afaste-se víbora! -Perséfone esbofeteia Pandora e a joga no chão. -Quantas vezes se deitou com ele, vadia? Diga-me!

-Piedade senhora! Eu jamais faria...

-Não minta pra mim! O fogo do desejo dele foi roubado! -Perséfone ergue pandora pelos braços e já preparava para esbofeteá-la novamente. Mas o rosto ensopado de lágrimas de Pandora a refreia. -Ele a forçou não foi?

Pandora não responde. Apenas dá vazão às lágrimas.

-Meu temor é real...? Ele perdeu o amor por mim?

Pandora novamente não responde. Perséfone a joga no chão e sai de Giudecca escancarando as portas. Seguindo para o Cocito onde podia sentir a presença do esposo.

E lá chegando, pegara-o no ato. Nu, amando a ninfa que conhecera no dia anterior.

-O imperador pretende mesmo nomear-me Rainha do submundo no lugar de Perséfone?

-Mas é claro, minha bela... Afinal... A beleza dela não chega a seus pés... E somente a mais bela deve governar...

-Hahaha... Nomeia-me Rainha e serei sua pra sempre Imperador Hades...

Menthe se entrega aos braços de Hades. Perséfone desaba em lágrimas.

-Maldito! -Ela grita. -Eu o amaldiçôo por toda a eternidade! Como pôde? Após roubar-me a liberdade, a castidade e o coração! Deita-se com uma mulher diferente todas as noites! E agora, humilha-me... Uma deusa. Uma rainha! Apenas para seduzir uma ninfa!

-Acalme-se amada... -Hades diz sorrindo com cinismo.

-Cale-se! Eu o odeio! -Perséfone vira seus olhos para Menthe. -E você... Deseja ser Rainha no meu lugar? Acha-se no direito de se igualar a mim? De ser maior do que eu?

Menthe se encolhe e prosta o rosto no chão.

-Perséfone... -Hades hesita diante da fúria da esposa.

-Eu a amaldiçôo pra sempre Ninfa desgraçada!

Perséfone explode em fúria manifestando seu poder e transformando Menthe numa planta. Hades estapeia o rosto de Perséfone.

-Traga-a de volta!

-Tarde demais... Ela está morta... Assim como eu passarei a eternidade em tormento... Você passará a eternidade em tormento! Pois jamais serei sua novamente! E jamais terá sua concubina novamente! Maldito!

Hades se enfurece e ergue Perséfone pelo pescoço. Em seguida ele a joga no chão e parte de volta para Giudecca. Perséfone retorna ao palácio apenas para encontrá-lo arrastando Pandora para o quarto e fechando as portas.

Perséfone não consegue abrir as portas. Apenas ouve os gritos de Pandora sendo possuída por Hades.

-Eu não preciso de você Perséfone! Eu tenho outras! Mas você será pra sempre uma rainha prisioneira aqui! -Hades grita através da porta. Perséfone desaba em lágrimas.

-Ele está certo... Ninguém me amaria agora... Pois sou dele... E eternamente ligada a ele por decreto de Zeus!

Os meses se passam. Perséfone passa a definhar novamente. Sem se alimentar. Hades não perdia uma oportunidade sequer de atormentá-la com seus estupros diários a Pandora. Os meses se passam e é momento de Perséfone partir para a superfície novamente.

Perséfone, antes de partir, caminha às margens do rio Lethe com um pequeno jarro nas mãos. Recolhe terra das margens e sela no jarro. Em seguida ela desaparece.

Hades apenas olha pelas janelas de Giudecca.

-Chegou o momento da senhora partir, Imperador... Não vai se despedir?

-Eu não preciso do amor dela, Pandora... Enquanto houver o seu...

Hades a toma nos braços e a beija.

Na terra, Perséfone inicia a primavera.

-Eu vou me livrar de você e seu tormento Hades... Deixarei que minha vida se vá... Levada pela terra e pelos homens... Com uma eterna primavera... Esquecimento no vazio do tártaro não será tormento tão cruel quanto viver ao seu lado...

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Verá neste capítulo como Perséfone escapará dessa.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Hades terá o que merece. Pode ter certeza disso! Ele não se dá mal sempre? n.n

**Lune Kuruta: **Gelo quebrado. Apresentações feitas no MSN. Sobre a terrinha no vaso, será explicado neste capítulo. n.n

**Ben Toph:** castigo merecido? Acho que toda mulher gostaria de poder castigar uma sirigaita que dá em cima do namorado assim né? E aproveitar e castigar o namorado sem vergonha também... Hehehe... XD

Enfim. Capítulo final de...

**Yours Ever – A Saint Seiya Fanfiction by Lady-chan e Metal-Ikarus!**

**Capítulo 07 – Seu pra sempre...**

**-1 ano depois-**

Hades corre enfurecido pelos salões de Giudecca até o quarto onde Pandora olhava a janela. Ao escancarar das portas, ela se volta para o furioso Hades que a segura pelos braços.

-Onde ela está? Como pode permanecer na superfície por tanto tempo? -Grita Hades.

-Eu não imagino meu senhor!

Hades joga Pandora no chão.

-Apelarei a Zeus! Farei meu irmão me ouvir! E ela será punida a permanecer no submundo pra sempre!

Hades desaparece em uma nuvem de trevas. Pandora chora. Se ele a ama de verdade, por que se importa tanto com Perséfone? Por que não vive feliz ao lado dela agora que Perséfone se foi pra sempre?

Na superfície Deméter encontra a filha, caída sobre um campo de flores. Definhando.

-Perséfone! Fale comigo! -Ela ampara a filha nos braços. -Por que? Por que não voltou ao submundo! Se esta eterna primavera continuar suas forças se esvairão!

-Minha existência não tem mais sentido... Prefiro ser esquecida a passar a eternidade prisioneira a ele...

-Não! Você deve viver! Eu não suportaria sua perda!

Uma risada ecoa pelo ar seguida de uma ventania gélida. Despina surge diante da mãe.

-Sofra mãe... Observe sua filha querida definhar... É o que merece por me desprezar! Ela merece esse destino! Você merece esse destino!

-Foi você quem fez isso a ela?

-Hahaha! Não... Ela fez isso a si mesma! E quando ela não mais existir... Eu destruirei tudo que vocês mais presam! Hahaha! -despina desaparece.

-Existe uma saída Deméter... -Diz uma voz gentil. -Dê-me sua filha e eu posso salvá-la.

-Hermes? -Deméter se volta pra ele com o rosto ensopado de lágrimas. -Como pode salvar minha filha?

-O Ciclo de reencarnações... -Eu e ela podemos entrar no Ciclo... Reencarnarmos como humanos... E vivermos juntos...

-Não há outra maneira?

-É a única maneira... Logo ela perderá a força e deixará de existir... Vivendo como uma sombra no tártaro...

Deméter se ergue com a filha nos braços.

-Leve-a Hermes... Não permita que minha filha morra!

Hermes a toma nos braços e alça vôo pelos céus. Tão rápido quanto a luz. Deméter é forçosamente invocada ao olimpo diante do trono de Zeus.

Hades imediatamente a pega pelo pescoço.

-Onde está minha amada! Devolva-a pra mim!

-É tarde demais Hades... Jamais a terá novamente... Hermes a está levando ao Ciclo de Encarnações neste momento... Jamais a reencontrará!

-Não! -Hades ruge.

Enquanto isso, Hermes se aproxima do Portal da Reencarnação com Perséfone nos braços. Ele a beija. Apesar da fraqueza ela retribui o beijo.

-Eu devia ter escolhido você... -Ela murmura.

-Não fale mais minha amada... -Agora ficaremos juntos pra sempre... -Hermes caminha para o portal junto de Perséfone.

Eles desaparecem no momento em que Hades chega para tentar impedí-los.

-Não... Volte pra mim... Eu te amo... Volte pra mim! -Hades grita.

Zeus se manifesta.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer agora. Ela reencarnará como humana pra sempre.

-Eu não aceito isto! Eu reverterei isto! -Hades se enfurece. -Eu exterminarei cada humano deste planeta até que a alma dela volte pro submundo! E desta vez aprisionarei a alma dela pra sempre ao meu lado!

-Eu o proíbo! Não permitirei que faça isto!

-Eu cuspo em você! Sou o imperador do submundo... E minha vontade será feita! Quer goste ou não!

**-Portal da reencarnação-**

Aletheia, espírito da verdade e sinceridade, observa os corpos inértes de Perséfone e Hermes. Ao seu lado está Mnemosine a titâneide deusa da Memória.

-Qual o seu desejo como uma deusa em entrar no ciclo da reencarnação? -Pergunta Aletheia.

-Meu coração está dividido... Eu quero ser tudo o que puder ser pra que ele me ame enquanto for humana... E poder voltar pra meu marido quando for deusa... Podem me conceder este desejo?

-Que assim seja...

As duas deusas invocam seu poder, separando o corpo da deusa em dois corpos iguais.

**-Do lado de Fora do Portal-**

Diante de Pandora, Hades coloca um pingente na mão dela. Prateado com detalhes em ouro.

-Este é o presente que daria a ela... É minha alma... Guarde-a pra mim Pandora... Eu vou entrar no Ciclo da Reencarnação atrás dela... E quando eu reencarnar, você estará lá... Esperando por mim... Com minha alma... E o exército que mandei você recrutar...

-Sim meu imperador... Os 108 espíritos estarão a sua espera... Hypnos e Thanatos já os selecionaram pessoalmente...

-Conto com você, Pandora... Minha mais fiel serva...

Pandora desejava dizer de todo o coração: "Não vá. Fique. Eu o amo!". Mas o coração de Hades pertence a uma só. Perséfone. Mesmo que pedisse, ela encontraria rejeição. O que mais lhe resta fazer senão obedecer às ordens de seu mestre? Serví-lo. Amá-lo. Mesmo que ele não retribua.

Hades se atira no portal. Pandora, chorando cai de joelhos.

**-243 anos depois-**

Uma planície devastada pela guerra. Dois exércitos travam batalha. Os exécritos de 108 espectros de Hades e os exércitos de 88 Cavaleiros de Atena.

A frente do exército, um jovem guerreiro que ostenta a armadura de Pegasus. Atrás dele, os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro, os outros cavaleiros da Confraria e a própria Atena.

-Minha amada... Logo eu a levarei ao submundo novamente... Logo que eu exterminar a todos deste mundo!

A batalha começa. Os cavaleiros avançam sobre os espectros. A batalha explode feroz. E Hades se coloca diante de um pequeno e insolente Cavaleiro que o desafia.

-METEOOOOROS DE PEGASUS!

O grito ecoa pelo ar em meio a centenas de milhares de outros sons e gritos. E o sangue de Hades escorre por seu rosto...

Longe dali. Bem longe. Numa cabana que se encontra num campo de flores, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros caminha por um campo de flores, colhendo algumas para enfeitar a casa.

Um rapaz de porte atlético e cabelos loiros se aproxima dela. Segura em sua mão e a beija. De longe a irmã gêmea da garota a observa com uma lágrima nos olhos.

-Ao menos por um breve momento... Teremos a felicidade... Até termos de voltar pra ele...

**-Epílogo-**

Hades fora derrotado por Atena. Seu corpo fora ferido gravemente pelo cavaleiro de pegasus e fora escondido nos Campos Eliseos.

As duas irmãs caminham pelo campo, lentamente se fundindo uma a outra e assumindo o aspecto de Perséfone. Ela adentra o mausoléu empurrando as enormes portas, ela vê o corpo ferido de seu esposo.

Ela se aproxima. Acaricia os cabelos dele. E beija seus lábios com ternura deixando uma lágrima escapar pelo canto do olho.

-Eu voltei pra você...

O fim!


End file.
